


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (5/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [16]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Gen, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Titanic AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (5/52)

The first and last time he saw her was on the deck, the strains of the violins somewhere far-off in the icy air sobbing Nearer My God to Thee.

The lifeboat had been overfilled, lowering unevenly and tipping dangerously towards the churning black water below; the porter demanded that the last person on the boat, a little blonde girl whose coat poked out behind her like a duck's tail, get back onto the slanting ship's deck.

Katniss volunteered to take her sister's place.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
